My Favourite Girls
by Justicerocks
Summary: Ten year old Gabby isn't impressed that her older brother is getting married. That is until he tells he reminds her of one very important thing.
1. My Favourite Girls

**A\N: **I hope everyone is having a very happy holiday season with there family and friends.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or the skipping song used.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**My Favourite Girls**

"Okay. I'm ready," Ten year old Gabriela Dawson told her friends as she stood on one side of the jump rope, two of her friends on her right, one on her left and two others holding the ends of the skipping rope.

"I'm ready too," Nine-year-old Melanie, the girl on Gabby's right side said.

"So I'm I."

"Me too."

Helen and Mary, the girls on the left side of Gabby were also ready.

"Okay," Amanda, one of the girls holding the rope began to sing the song.

"I had a little puppy. His name was Tiny Tim. I put him in the bathtub, to see if he could swim. He drank up all the water. He ate a bar of soap the next thing you know; He had a bubble in his throat. In came the doctor. In came the nurse. In came the lady with the alligator purse. Out went the doctor. Out went the nurse. Out went the lady with the alligator purse."

While the girls were playing twenty-year-old Antonio and his fiancé Laura drove into the driveway the girls however were all to busy in their game to see them. Antonio got out of his car and leaned against the front of it smiling as he watched his baby sister having fun with her friends.

"Look at you go," Antonio spoke after they had finished, "You could enter the Olympics."

"Antonio!" Gabby ran and jumped into her older brother's arms.

"Hey kid," Antonio kissed her and hugged her, "How are you?"

"Better now," She hugged him tightly, "Hi Laura," She smiled at her brother's girlfriend.

"Hi Gabby," Laura wrapped her arm around Antonio's.

"Girls," Esmerelda walked into the warm spring breeze, "Gabby will see you later okay."

"Okay Mrs. Dawson," They all chimed as they said their goodbyes and left.

"So are you staying for dinner?" Gabby asked her brother hopefully.

"Yeah we are," Antonio told her.

"Oh?" Gabby pulled a face; it wasn't that she didn't like Laura it was just she missed spending time only with her brother.

"Lets all go inside," Esmerelda shared a look with her son as she led the way into the house.

"So," Antonio wrapped his arm around Laura, "Mom, Gabby we have some news to share with you?"

"I knew it!" Gabby interrupted. "That's why he's keeping you around. You're pregnant!"

"Gabriela," Esmerelda scolded, "You apologize right this instant."

"Sorry Antonio."

"It think its Laura you need to apologize too," Esmerelda was quickly loosing her patience.

"Sorry Laura," Gabby said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay Gabby."

"So anyways," Antonio continued, "Laura and I are engaged."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Even though Esmeralda knew her son was planning to propose to his girlfriend he didn't know when he was going to do it."

"Yeah," Laura hugged her future mother in-law and showed her the engagement ring.

"Gabby," Antonio watched his sister stay silent, to silent for his liking.

"NO!" She shot up and screamed, "IT'S NOT FAR!" Tears splashed down her face as she ran upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

"I knew this would happen," Antonio ran his hands over his face.

"It'll be hard for her Antonio but she needs to understand."

"I know Mom; but with me joining the Marines and now this…"

"I'll talk to her."

"Mind if I do it?"

"No, not at all."

Antonio kissed Laura on the cheek before heading up to the second floor of the house and knocking on his younger sister's door, "Gabby its just me. I want to talk."

"GO AWAY!" She screamed through tears.

"Come on kiddo. You used to tell me everything."

"That's before you left me!'

"Oh Gabby," Antonio's heart sank as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"I….told….told…..you…..to…..go…..away," She shock with tears.

Antonio took her into his arms and held her, "Ssh," He kissed her and soothed her, "Take deep breaths."

"Antonio," She looked at him, 'Do you really like Laura?'

"Yeah kid I really do."

"So are you still going away?"

"Yeah I'm still going overseas in three months. It'll only be a year though."

"Yeah," She sobbed, "Then you'll marry Laura and forget all about me."

"Is that what you think?" Antonio had to keep himself from laughing, "Gabby, you're my sister. I love you, I could never forget about you. Never. Even if I wanted to."

"Do you?" Her lip quivered with fear.

"No of course not. But I'm growing up and Laura and I are going to start a life and get married; have children."

'You're going to have kids?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," Antonio nodded his head, "And thanks to you I'm not afraid of being a father."

"What did I do?"

"Well," Antonio tickled her, "When Dad died I helped Mom with you; I changed your stinky diapers and fed you; baby-sat you and played with you. I did whatever you wanted me to do. I was always there for you."

"I don't remember Daddy," Gabriela lowered her head, their father, a decorated police officer, died on the job when she was only two years old and Antonio was twelve.

"I know; but he loved you so much; he loved all of us so much."

"Can I help you with your kids when you have them?"

"I'm counting on it. Who else is going to know all of the tricks I used to use to get you to sleep."

"Will we still have time alone?" She asked hopefully, "You know like your first year of University when you used to come home just for Gabby time?"

"I'll always have time for you. You're my favourite sister."

"I'm your only sister," She giggled.

"Doesn't matter. You're still the best sister I could ever ask for."

"And you're the best brother in the world," Gabby hugged him.

"Well now that we have that settled I know someone downstairs who could really use a hug."

"Mom?" Gabby asked hopefully.

"Come on Gabby. We both know who I mean."

"Okay," She sighed, "I guess I have been a little mean to Laura," She kicked her feet.

"A little? Gabby the last time we were here you filed a bucket of full of water and dumped it on her head, in the middle of winter."

Gabby laughed at the memory.

"I don't remember it being funny at the time." Antonio stated.

"Yeah well she stole you away."

"Gabby I know you don't understand it now but someday you'll meet someone that you'll love more then your family. More then me and more then Mom."

"Boys aren't cute."

"I wish you'd always think that," He kissed her forehead, "Now can you do me a favour? I need someone to take care of my two favourite girls when I'm away? Can you look after Laura as well as yourself?"

"You want me to take care of Laura?"

"You know believe it or not Gab's she's nervous around you; she knows how much you mean to me and she wants you to like her so badly. I know it would make her happy if you hung out with her more often."

"Maybe."

"You know when we get married she's going to be your sister in-law and I know she'd love to do some sisterly things with you now. I know she always wanted a younger sister; someone to talk about boys with, go shopping with, go to the nail solon with, give advice to and just someone to hang out with."

"She wants to do all that with me?"

"She would if you'd let her; so do you think you should try for me?"

"Well Mom did say I needed to be nicer to her," Gabby climbed off her bed and walked to her make-up box, she picked out a nail polish colour, "I guess I could practice doing nails on her."

"That's my girl," Antonio took her in his arms and led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Laura," Gabriela approached the twenty year old, "I'm sorry; I feel really bad; and I've been thinking about it for awhile. We've known each other for overt two years and we still don't even know each other. I know that's my fault."

"I understand Gabby; I came in stole a lot of Antonio's time; but he'll always be your big brother and you will always be his favourite girl."

"We can share the title," Gabby offered her a genuine smile.

"That would mean a lot to me."

"Mom's letting me wear nail polish to school now; can I practice on your nails?"

"I'd love that."

"Gabriela you know the rules go and get two paper towels. You're not getting the table dirty."

"Okay Mom."

"Why don't we go into the washroom and do it. That way I can teach you how to put on some light make-up for your dance coming up."

"Mom can she?"

"Uh-" Antonio opened his mouth to protest sending a glare towards his fiancé.

"Of course she can," Esmerelda cut her son off, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Great lets go," Laura led her away.

"Oh what have I started?" Antonio shook his head; "I didn't want her to get my baby sister into make-up."

"She already was Antonio but whenever we went shopping she says I don't' know what's cool. I think having Laura around will be good for her. And I'm sure we can both agree that Laura's a good role model to have."

"Yeah she's great," Antonio agreed.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Growing Up

**A\N: **Wow, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter one and asked for more, it gave me all the confidence in the world to know that so many people liked it. I really hope that this second chapter is everything you hoped it would be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD NBC, Global or the Friday Night Line-up on ABC and any of its broadcasted shows.

**Spoilers: **Boy Meets World Season three episode "The Happiest Show on Earth"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Growing Up**

Antonio stood at the kitchen counter and flipped through a cookbook and looked for something to make for dinner.

"I'm back!" Laura called as she opened the door and put down her school bag with a thump.

"Hey babe," Antonio walked into the hallway and gathered her in his arms, "How was school?"

"I have two papers due next week and I have to read like a million pages," She collapsed in his arms, "Some day's I want to quit."

"What? And give up your dream of opening your own bakery?"

"It's not worth it."

"Yes it is," Antonio kissed her on the lips, "You go and take a nice warm bath and I'll make you anything you want for dinner."

Laura stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, "All I want is you."

"I think that can be arranged," He kissed her passionately just as the phone rang. "Don't answer it," He licked her lower lip.

One minute later the phone rang again, "Sorry babe," Antonio kissed her neck and walked to the phone answering it on the second ring.

Laura started at him; She didn't know actually who was calling him but she had a good guess.

"Antonio!" Gabby sobbed as she held the phone, "Mom's still at work and-" The Ten year old chocked on her words, "And I'm scared. Can you come and stay with me?"

Antonio sat down on the couch and rubbed a hand over his face taking a deep breath, "Gabriela you know that you only call twice in a row if it's an emergency. You almost gave me a heart attack.

Gabriela blinked back her tears, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay I just want you to remember that; now you know if I come and stay with you I'm, going to have to tell Mom you're not ready to stay on your own overnight yet."

"I don't care," She began to cry, "Just please come I'm really scared."

"Okay Gabby; I'll be right over."

"Really Antonio?" Laura sighed, "What was that about?"

"My mother's starting to let her stay on her own overnight when she's working nights at the hospital; It's her first full night alone and she's scared."

"And you're going to stay with her?"

"Of course; do you want to come?"

"No I'll stay here any do some homework."

"Okay," Antonio kissed her on the lips, "I promise I'll make this up to you."

Laura nodded her head, "Wait," She called-out suddenly, "Gabby watches TGIF right?"

"Yeah never misses it. Why?"

Laura smiled, "I used to love watching those shows. I can't miss up a chance to watch them again. When she told me you watched them with her I almost couldn't believe it.

"Hey, hey I happen to like Salem the cat and Eric Matthews," He joked as they walked out of their apartment and he locked up.

"We should pick up a pizza on the way," Laura said, "What does Gabby like?"

"Oh she'll eat almost anything on a pizza."

When they arrived to the house almost twenty minutes later Gabby was sitting in her bedroom window holding her favourite doll and as she saw the headlights on the car and then Antonio she rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs.

"We brou-" Antonio began to say but stopped when Gabriela ran into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey, you're really scared aren't you?" He handed Laura the pizza box and lifted Gabby into his arms.

"Uh-huh," She nodded her head, "I kept hearing strange noises and sounds."

"Well don't worry Gabby your big brother is here now," He kissed her on the forehead, "I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise."

"What kind of pizza did you get?" Gabby asked,

"Peperoni," Laura told her, "Just something simple, comfort food. When I was your age my girlfriends and I used to have slumber parties every Friday night and have pizza and watch TGIF.

"I like anchovies and olives with jalapenos on my pizza," Gabby responded.

"I told you," Antonio playfully poked Laura, "But no you didn't believe me."

"Well most ten year old girls wouldn't like that." She defended herself, "Sorry sweetie," She told Gabby, "I thought your brother was pulling my leg when he told me that."

"That's okay Antonio can be sneaky sometimes."

"Yeah he can be."

"Hey you," He took Gabby's hand, "Lets go get some plates."

"You're just taking me away so we can't talk about you anymore."

"Smart kid!" Laura called out.

Antonio opened the cupboard and handed Gabby three dinner plates and then some napkins. They set up in the family room with the pizza on a TV-dinner table in the middle of all of their dinner tables.

They watched some cartoons for a while before it was time for TGIF.

"What show is this Gabby?" Laura asked as a show began.

"Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Melisa Joan Heart is my favourite!"

"Salem's in the show; you know the talking cat I told you about," Antonio added.

"Oh," Laura nodded as they watched the show in relative silence, Gabby laughing at a few lines and commenting on different things. "The next show is Boy Meets World," Gabby spoke as the ending credits for Sabrina the Teenage Witch rolled.

"Gabby loves this show," Antonio teased, "You want to marry Cory right?"

"No," She glared at him, "Cory and Topanga are meant for each other!"

"Topanga?"

Gabby burst out laughing.

"What did I do?" Laura wondered.

"When Cory went looking for Topanga at Disney he thought another girl was Topanga and then she asked what at Topanga was."

"Ah I see," Laura, said although se didn't quite understand why the young girl was laughing.

After Boy Meets World was over Antonio turned off the TV, "Okay Gabby up to bed; go get your pajama's on."

"Can't I watch Sabrina the Teenage Witch again?" She pleaded.

"Bed Gabriela," He told her without hesitating for a second.

Gabriela mumbled before getting up off the couch and walking away.

"You know she really respects you," Laura commented after Gabby was out of earshot, "You're going to make a great father."

"She's a great kid; growing up to fast for my liking but she's great."

"Well kids do grow-up; can I say something though."

"Of course," Antonio began to cleanup.

"I think you always helping her and coming whenever she needs you is hurting her. She has to know that you can't always be there to help her. I mean if my parents had come to pick me up whenever I called them crying at a friend's sleepover party I would have never moved out of the house. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Antonio turned to look at her a serious expression on his face, "I do understand what you mean but I don't think you understand my situation."

"What Antonio?" Laura asked, "What don't I understand."

"Antonio!" Gabriela came running down the stairs, interrupting the converstation "I'm all ready for bed!" She hugged him, "Thank you for staying with me? You are staying right? Until Mom comes come?"

"Yeah kid we're staying," He kissed her forehead, "And I love you too."

Gabriela turned to Laura, "Goodnight Laura," She quickly hugged her brother's fiancé before turning to leave again.

"Good night Gabby!" She called after her.

"Look about what you said before," Antonio wanted to finish the converstation without a fight, "It's different I'm not just Gabby's brother I'm like a father figure to her; I helped raise her, she needs me and I need her."

"Antonio? What are you going to do? When she's in her twenties are you still going to get up in the middle of the night and comfort her? She needs to grow up. I'm sure your mother knows that."

Antonio took two deep breaths, "I've had enough of this converstation for tonight," He brushed angrily passed her and into the kitchen.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Is it time for Gabby to grow up? Let me know, also tell me if you think I should continue.


	3. Understanding

**A\N: **I want to give a huge thank you to my beta reader for making this chapter better; and for just being so amazing in general! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global. Also there really is a Marine base called Fort Lejeune in Jacksonville North Carolina and and I also don't own that.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Understanding**

"Okay," Laura hung up her coat and walked towards the couch, "We should talk about what happened last night," She tentatively began as Antonio avoided her gaze. Walking towards him she said, "We're going to be married soon and we need to be able to talk about things, if we want our marriage to be successful cause if not, then it isn't going to work."

"I know; Its just Frustrating. I thought you understood how important my family is to me."

"I know they are Antonio, trust me I do. that's one of the things I love about you."

"Okay, but what was last night about then?

"Well, When we first started dating Gabby was only eight; you looked after her a lot and you would canceled dates because you had to babysit her."

"Yeah so? because-"

"Let me finish. After we talked it through, I realized how extremely important your family and your little sister is to you; but its been two years now Antonio and she's ten now; I know its hard but she has to learn how to be more independent and not come to you for every little thing."

"You have it wrong, she's only ten."

"You were ten when she was born, twelve when your father died; I know you had to grow up quick but-"

"Yes, Laura, I know I had to go from twelve to thirty basically overnight. But I just don't want Gabby to grow up to fast just like I had to do. I want her to cherish youth and remember her time as a child. And yeah I know she's growing up; but when I come back in a year she'll be eleven and it'll be like she's a different person; She'll be out every night with her friends ands even dating boys."

"She is very beautiful Antonio, I could do wonders with her hair and make-up when the time comes"

"Not until she's fourteen."

Laura raised an eyebrow and kissed him on the lips, "But What happens when you're away?"

Antonio wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

"Mom!" Gabby ran down the stairs, two grocery bags fill with disposable cameras that she had used in her hand, "I'm ready to go get all these developed."

Esmeralda observed her daughter, "I still wish you'd tell me what you're doing."

"Mom It's a surprise for Antonio. I'm making him a scrapbook of Chicago so when he's away he'll be able to remember it."

"Well that's very nice of you," She kissed her daughter's forehead, "Tell you what, if you help me out and clean the kitchen and pick out a recipe for dinner and make sure we have all the ingredients and I'll help you pay for the pictures and the scrapbooking materials you will need."

"Thanks Mom," She hugged her mother and then went about cleaning the kitchen. When she was finished she found a recipe in a Spanish language cookbook and discovered they only needed three items at the grocery store.

The next day, Sunday, Gabiela got up extra early to finish her homework and then start working on her scrapbook for her brother. She laid out all of the materials on the floor of her room and then started on the layout, When she was half way through, she realized that she didn't have as many pictures as she thought and probably should have of Antonio and Laura.

Standing up and stretching she walked downstairs and decided to call her brother and fiancé at their the apartment the couple shared.

Hearing the phone ring, Laura set her book down on the coffee table and reached the phone on the table beside the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura," Gabby spoke into the phone.

"Hey Gabby," Laura greeted her, "Antonio's here just-"

"No, no I called to talk to you."

A puzzled expression on her face Laura sat back down on the couch, "You did?"

"Yeah," Gabriela began to explain her plan for a surprise scrapbook and the need for more pictures of her and Antonio.

"You know I do have doubles of some," She lowered her voice, "I'll bring them over to you tonite give me twenty minutes. I just have to get them out of the apartment without him seeing.

"Oh no problem. Leave that to me. Let me talk to him."

Laura chuckled, "Sure thing." She set the phone gently on the table and stood, "Hey Antonio! Gabby's on the phone! She walked into their bedroom where he was beginning to sort out things to take to the month long training session in Jacksonville North Carolina at Fort Lejeune.

"Thanks," Antonio kissed her cheek as he walked out of the room to talk to his sister.

Laura took this opportunity to collect the photo albums and find her favourite pictures; Luckily she knew where they were and she changed some of the pictures around so there wouldn't be random missing photos. She didn't want to give away Gabby's plan that easily.

All in all she collected ten pictures from the six photo albums. Placing the photo albums back Laura put them in a bag and walked into the living room where Antonio was still talking to Gabby.

She heard Antonio's end of the converstation and by the sound of it she wouldn't tell him what was wrong; she needed to talk to Laura in-person.

Finally Antonio hung up the phone and rubbed his chin, "So?" He looked at his fiancée, "I guess she told you more then she told me?"

Laura played along keeping the bag behind her back as she spoke, "Yeah she did. Do you still need to go over?"

"She wants you to go over. I talked to my Mom earlier today and she said… well lets just say-"

"I got it Antonio," Laura cut him off, "I'll go over and talk to her and be back here as soon as I can."

Antonio nodded his head, "I just didn't think it would happen."

"Think what would happen?" Laura turned and asked.

"That there would be time when Gabby wouldn't be able to tell me anything; but I guess you're right she's growing up."

Laura walked back to him and hugged him, "Right now she needs me; but she'll always need her older brother."

"Thanks," Antonio rubbed her cheek, "See you later?"

"Yeah,"

When Laura arrived at the house Gabby was standing at the door waiting to greet her.

"Your pictures," She handed over the plastic bag and followed Gabby into the house, "Now I have to ask sweetie; did you get your period?" She whispered, unsure whether she had yet to tell her mother, "Is that what this is really about?"

Gabriela looked at the ground, "Maybe."

"Oh sweetie;" Laura reached for her hand, "I'll take you to a drug store."

"No thank you." Gabby vigorously shook her head, "My Mom already did that this morning when I woke up with it."

"That must have been embarrassing huh?"

"Oh yeah, big time."

"I remember my first time; it was at school, I was in the sixth grade."

"School?"

"Yeah. I went to the washroom and discovered blood. I was mortified; it had been on my pants and no one told me. I didn't go back to class; I had to go to the nurse's office and tell her what happened. She called my mother and I got to skip the rest of the school day."

"Oh that's so cool. My Mom didn't do anything like that. I guess I was kind of mad at her though," She walked up the stairs.

"I'm sure she understands; and you know what I think what you need is a night out with the girls, or a night in. How about it? You, me and your Mom; a pizza and a movie night."

"Yeah that sounds like fun," She hugged her, "can I tell you something?

"Sure."

"When I first met you I hated you; and I hated you even more when you and Antono announced you were going to get married. But now I want you to know that I truly like you and if my brother has to marry someone I'm glad its someone as cool and nice as you.

Laura was touched "Thanks Gabby; that really means a lot to me."

Gabby walked into her room and showed Laura her layout for the scrapbook. They spent a good twenty minutes going over and talking about it.

"Gabriela I'm back!"

"My Mom just went to get the mail; lets go and ask her now," Gabby took Laura's hand and led her down the stairs.

"Mom, can we have a girls night in?" She wondered.

"Well now that's an excellent idea," Esmeralda smiled, "Are you feeling better?"

Gabby nodded, "Yeah," She smiled up at Laura, "I am."

Laura took her hand and gently squeezed it, "If its okay with you Esmeralda I'd be happy to take Gabby to the movie store and get some movies and a pizza for dinner.

"Sure if you'd like."

"Can we Mom?"

"Gabriela its really good you're including Laura but she doesn't have to stay if she doesn't want to, turning her attention to Laura she added, "I don't want you to feel pressured to stay in anyway."

"Oh no; Gabby already asked me and its fine. Antonio and I were just going to have a nice quiet night in. No big plans."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll just call him and tell him."

"Don't forget to tell him he's not invited," Gabby added.

"I will," Laura chuckled as she dialed the phone number.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


	4. In a Year

**A\N: **So I brainstormed a lot of ideas for the day of Antonio's deployment and the year in-between it and what I wanted to happen and this chapter slowly became a mash-up of different parts of all of my ideas rolled into one. After finishing it I did try to rearrange some of the parts and add somethings in to make it flow a little better but I do apologize if its still a little hard to understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Fort Lejune or any other Marie Corps bases.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**In a Year**

**Fort Lejune- Early May**

Hugging her mother's side Gabriela looked around the base at all of the other people saying goodbye to there loved ones. There were parents saying goodbye to their children and even some kids younger then she was saying goodbye their parents. In front of her Antonio was just barely holding in his tears as he said goodbye to a sobbing Laura. Finally breaking apart from their long kiss Antonio gave her a hug and then looked at Gabby.

"Come her kiddo," He knelt down and held out his arms.

"Don't die!" She sobbed into his uniform as he lifted her up, "And re-remember to write."

"I will; I packed a lot of paper and pens. You make sure you keep up those grades and tell me all about school in your letters.

"I have the address on my bulletin board."

"Good."

"Antonio?"

"Yeah?"

"Our all of these-these people going to be in your unit?"

"They're all going to be staying at the basecamp I'm going to be at at; but they won't all be in my unit; there are a lot of units."

"Well try and keep them safe. They have families too."

Antonio smiled down at his little sister, "That's very thoughtful of you thinking of other people; I'm very proud of you."

Gabby hugged him tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too;" He set her back on the ground, "I need to say good-bye to Mom now."

"No!" She sobbed, "I don't want you to go!"

Antonio gently removed her hands that were wrapped around his legs, "I promise I'll come back."

Gabriela blinked as she looked up at him, "You-you can't promise that."

"No you're right I can't; but I can sure try to come back home. Now go stand with Laura."

Gabby nodded her head and walked back to stand with Laura.

"Mom," Antonio approached his mother and hugged her, "I love you so much;"

"I love you too," Esmerelda somehow managed to keep in her sobs long enough to talk to her son, "You're doing a brave thing Antonio your father would be so proud."

Antonio looked at her, tears in his eyes, "That really means a lot Mom."

Esmeralda hugged him one last time before his commanding officer told all the men and woman that they had to board the plane.

"Bye," Antonio blew a kiss to Gabby, Laura and his mother before taking his trunk and swinging his two duffel bags over his shoulders and joining everyone else in the line-up to board the plane.

"WAIT!" Gabriela yelled as she suddenly remembered something, "Antonio I forgot to give you something!"

Hearing his name Antonio turned and watched his sister run towards him carrying a present, "Don't' open it until you can without getting into trouble." She handed him the wrapped scrapbook.

"Thanks kid," Antonio quickly hugged her and tucked the present underneath his arms before turning around again and walking towards the plane.

**Marine Base- Two Days Later**

After finally arriving to base camp late the previous day Antonio as rushed right into the think of things. He had morning drills and presentation and was still getting used to everything. After breakfast though his unit was given an hour off before afternoon drills. He walked to his tent and sat on his cot and opened the present Gabriela had given to him.

Opening the package he discovered a beautiful scrapbook with pictures from when he was a baby all the way up to one week previous. Along with the pictures were quotes or speech bubbles and he laughed as he remembered some of the moments in the pictures. After putting the album safely in his trunk he got a pen and paper and began writing a letter to Gabriela.

_Dear Gabby,_

_Thank you so much for making me the scrapbook I really appreciate it; it was very thoughtful of you; probably the best present I have ever gotten. I am going to wear the pages thin looking at in in the next year._

_Antonio_

**Chicago-Four Months Later (Early August)**

Gabriela sat in her room swinging her feet from the side of her bed. It was her eleventh birthday and all of her friends had just after her birthday party. She had gotten everything she had asked for and more but she was still having a horrible day. She missed her brother and nothing anybody could say could make her feel better.

"Hey, Gabs," Laura knocked on the door of the room, "Can I come in? I have something for you."

Gabby pulled her legs up to her chin and re-positioning herself on her bed, "Sure."

To Gabby's surprise Laura walked into the room carrying what looked like a heavy box, "Mind if I set this down?"

"No, no," Gabby's curiosity peaked and she wondered what was in the package.

"Now," Sat on the edge of the bed, "I know this hasn't been the best birthday for you and I'm not trying to make things easier or harder or…." She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order. "Antonio sent this for you but he made me promise not to give it to you until eight."

Without saying a word Gabby got don onto the floor and opened the package inside she found a letter on-top of a hand-made box, the note said _"Read me First" _so she did:

_Dear Gabby,_

_Happy eleventh birthday kiddo; I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you; but seeing as I can't I thought I'd do the next best thing. You see Gabby the base here is located near a village and some of the guys with family's stared going over to play with the kids on days off. One day I tagged along with my buddies and I met this girl she's ten years old and she can speak some English. She's pretty cool and funny and we talk a lot; I convinced her Mom to let me teach her some English and reading and writing. When I told her it was your birthday she got all excited and told me all the things I should get for you; So I took her shopping at the local village and she picked out a bunch of local things for you, I _bought_ her something's but she said she couldn't let me buy her anything. I know this is asking a lot Gabby but if there are any clothes that don't fit you or books you don't want anymore, maybe things you could buy; if you could ship them to me that would be amazing. As for clothes size she's probably around your size so things that would fit you would probably fit her as well. _

_Love you,_

_Antonio_

Gabby put the note down and carefully took out the box and opened it; inside were beautiful handmade dolls and a small comb and a beautiful necklace. "Antonio met a girl in a village she's my age; she picked all this stuff out for me," Gabby fingered the items.

"They're beautiful," Laura admired the items.

"Yeah they are," She carefully picked up the box and put it on one of her highest shelves, "I want to keep it forever."

"Oh," She picked up the letter and handed it to Laura, "Thanks for waiting to give it to me. I really did make my birthday better; it was the best gift I could have gotten."

**Marine Base- Three and a half months later (Mid November)**

"Geesh Dawson!" His buddies huffed as they helped carry the boxes that just arrived back to their tent. "Did your family ship themselves here?"

"No, no my sister just sent some things," He used his foot to open the tent door and put his box down

His three buddies did the same to there's and then they began opening them.

Gabby had gotten her friends and family to all send some things, either gently used or new and the boxes all had an assortment of things in them. Clothes for kids of all ages, all kinds of books, lots of toys and games and some beauty and health products.

"And your sisters eleven? She did all of this herself?" One of Antonio's friends asked, "She must be some eleven year old."

"Yeah she is; she's the best."

**Fort Lejune- Seven months later**

Gabby watched the Marines un-load from the five parked buses and tried to find Antonio and when she saw him she took off running.

"ANTONIO!" She shouted tears streaming down her face as she jumped into his arms; almost causing him to loose his balance.

"Gabby," He hugged her tightly, "It's so good to see you. I missed you," He said kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

"Hey Gab's," He whispered in her ear as their mother and Laura approached them, "Can I say hi to Mom and Laura?" He looked at the tight grip his younger sister had on him.

"Okay," She released the grip and stepped back allowing him to kiss and hug Laura and then hug her mother.

"So Antonio," Gabby walked beside him as they headed towards the cars, "I have so much to tell you! Just wait until you hear-"

"Uh Gabby," Laura interrupted, "Remember Antonio and I are staying here in a hotel tonight. He needs to be debriefed tomorrow."

"Yeah I remember," She sighed miserably, "But you're coming back tomorrow right? And we can talk after school?"

"Your brother's been gone for a year Gabby; there's a lot of people that want to see him."

"I'm on the top of that list!" She argued, "I should be first."

Laura was about to speak when Antonio stepped in, "Hey Gabs; He put his hands on her shoulders, "Tell you what; I'll spend the night here with Laura because that's already planned out but how would you like a special tour of the base?"

"But Antonio what about dinner? How long will the tour take?" Laura questioned.

"I'll make it up to you babe" He kissed her on the lips, "I promise. So what do you say Gabby. Wanna see everything?"

"Yes please."

"Good then come on," He took her hand, "I'll have her back here before four okay Mom?"

"Okay Antonio."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Did Laura have a right to be upset at Gabby? Will Gabby continue to be attached to her brother?


	5. Building Relationships Part One

**A\N: **So a lot of you have asked me about Gabby and Laura's relationship and how it will or has developed. The next few chapters will really focus on the two of them and how they become close friends as well as almost like sisters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Building Relationships Part One**

"…And then she told everyone that Amanda was ugly," Gabby continued to recount her day at a friends birthday party.

Esmerelda, who had been called of the incident and who had talked to other parents was well aware that some of Gabby's good friends were going down a path she didn't want her daughter to follow.

"Why are Melanie and Helen so mean now?" Gabby wondered, "Is it because of all the changes? Like we learnt in school?"

"Yeah that's part of it sweetheart," Esmerelda explained, "Maybe you should stay away from Melanie and Helen for awhile. What do you think?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "I just wish they were still my friends."

"I know sweetheart," Esmerelda patted her knee.

"I'm just glad I'm going over to Antonio's," She smiled, "He said Laura would be busy so we can have the whole afternoon and tomorrow together."

"Well Laura's going to be there sweetheart she'll just be busy planning the wedding. So try to keep that in mind; she's under a lot of stress right now between that and work.

"So, Antonio has a summer job too. He's not stressed out."

"Your brother and Laura handle stress in different ways."

"Yeah Antonio boxes and Laura gets huffy and mean." Gabriela commented as her mother stopped the car outside the apartment building.

"Gabriela!" Her mother glared at her, "That's enough."

"Okay Mom I'll try," Gabby grabbed her bag and got out of the car, "See you on Monday," She opened the door of the van and stepped out into the humid July sunshine.

Walking quickly into the building Gabby was glad to see that the Air Conditioning seemed to be working. She used her key to enter the building and then climbed the stairs. Getting to the fourth floor she walked the familiar route to her brother's apartment building.

Walking into the apartment she heard Laura's voice and another she didn't know coming from the living room.

"Ah," Laura smiled walking into the hallway, "I thought it might be you. Come on in I want you to meet my friend Nicole; she's going to be my maid of honor at the wedding."

Gabriela set her bag down on the floor and followed Laura into the living room, "Nicole this is Antonio's younger sister Gabby, Gabby this is my friend Nicole.

"Hi," Gabby smiled.

"Ah you're so cute," Nicole gushed at her like she was a baby, "I remember when I was- wait how old are you?"

"I'm eleven and-"

"Ooh eleven, so you'll be twelve next summer; I think you're older enough."

"Nicole I told you I want to clear it with her mother first."

"Laura I'm old enough for whatever it is." She crossed her arms, "You do always say I'm grown-up.'

Laura bit her lip; she wasn't opposed to the idea but Antonio was; and her mother well she wasn't to thrilled with it at the moment either.

"Come on Laur she'll be twelve." Nicole waved her hand like it was no big deal, "Let her be a bridesmaid."

Gabby's eyes widened, "You want me to be a bridesmaid?"

"Well I was thinking about it:" She explained, "But your brothers not to thrilled about the idea."

"Oh he sucks," Gabby sulked, "I'm old enough. I already like boys."

Nicole laughed, "I like you. Why didn't you tell me she was this cool."

Gabriela's smile turned to a frown, "You didn't tell her about me?"

"Gabby sweetie…" Laura reached for her hands and thought about what to say. She and Antonio had talked and talked about how she needed to treat Gabby more like an eleven year old and less like a little kid or a friend. She needed limits but she could also do more and be more responsible. Laura wasn't sure what all of that meant but she wanted to try and find out.

"Don't call me that," She glared, "You still hate me don't you," Tears stained her eyes, "Well I don't like you either!" She turned around and stomped towards the guest room and closed the door; she stayed in there until Antonio came home half an hour later.

Antonio walked into the apartment and into the kitchen where Laura was starting to prepare dinner. He wrapped is arms around her middle, "Hey babe," He kissed her cheek, "Where's Gabby, my Mom said she was going to drop her off around four.

"She's in the gust bedroom; I think she's a little upset with me."

"Why what happened?"

At that moment Gabby came running into the room and straight into Antonio, "Laura said she hates me!"

Antonio hugged his little sister and then turned to his fiancée his facial expression demanding an answer.

"I didn't say that," Laura cleared that up first, "I didn't say I hated her. Nicole let it slip I was thinking about letting her be a bridesmaid."

"She needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut. Gabby's to young to be under that kind of pressure. Besides she won't be able to do anything, she's to young to drink or do well… you know the bachelorette party stuff."

Gabby whipped away some of her tears, "Antonio," She looked up at her brother, "Antonio I want to go home."

Laura bent down to Gabby's level, "Gabby I'm sorry if I upset you; I talked to Nicole too; she shouldn't have treated you like a baby."

"It's okay I was already having a bad day," She mumbled.

"Why I thought you went to Mary's birthday party today."

"I did but Alex and Jamie came with Mary and Helen and they called Mary a boy and-"

"Wow, wow Gab's start from the beginning who are Jessie and Alex?"

"They're the popular girls."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "The popular girls? Gabby you're only in the 4th grade."

"Antonio," Laura placed her hands on his shoulders, "Go on sweetie; tell us what happened."

"Well Mary and Helen used to be my friends but they said they wanted to be popular so when Jamie told Helen to steal Mary's clothes while we were swimming she did and then Alex threw boy swim shorts at her and called her a boy."

Antonio looked angry and a little confused but before he could speak Laura spoke, "You know girls can be pretty mean; I know I got bullied a lot when I was younger. All the girls thought I was too tall, see I was always the tallest in my class and well they gossiped and spread rumors about how I was secretly a giant."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Laura but I know you're lying, you're beautiful you were probably the most popular girl."

"I'm not lying Gabby; I wasn't popular not until high-school where I joined the cheerleading team."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Can I go now?"

"Yeah sure," Antonio said, his mind still racing with all the information he had just received.

"Why did those girls do that?" Antonio wondered out loud.

"Eleven's a tough year Antonio. She'll be going through a lot of changes in the next few years; you're going to need to learn how to deal with it all."

Antonio sighed, "Oh no, no, no, if she's being bullied I'm going to-"

"You're going to support her anyway you can but you are not going to intervene."

"Laura," Gabby walked back into the kitchen carrying a fashion magazine, "Can I get a bikini like this?"

Antonio saw the picture and his heart skipped a beat, there was no way he was going to let his baby sister wear anything like that."

"No! Gabby you have a one piece bathing suit."

"It's not cool! I can't be seen in public with it."

"Why did those girls-"

Gabby sobbed and ran out of the room.

"Antonio!" Laura smacked him on the back of the head, "You're not helping. Just stay here and let me talk to her."

"No I'm calling our Mom."

"No. I can handle this; your Mom deserves a weekend off."

"Okay but if you can't handle it don't push her."

"I won't," Laura walked down the hallway, "Gabby it's just me. Can I come in so we can talk?"

Laura heard a muffled sound and cries.

She opened the door and stepped into the room; her heart broke when she saw Gabriela laying on the bed sobbing. She had never seen her so upset before; she had never had to deal with her like this.

When she was younger, before Antonio went away, Gabby would also go to him, it was all about how Antonio made her feel better and how she could do no wrong in Antonio's eyes. It had made her frustrated at times that he always sided with Gabby, even when she did something wrong; she had wanted to punish her but Antonio would always talk it out with her and then everything would be okay.

She and Gabby didn't have that kind of relationship; Gabby had never liked her and if she was honest with herself there were times when se didn't like the girl either.

But ever since Antonio left Gabby had seemed to open up to her a little more but then as soon as it seemed like they were finally becoming close Antonio came home and it was all about Antonio again; she wanted to have close relationship with Gabby but she hated it when she clung to Antonio one thing she would never understand was the deep, deep roots of their relationship.

Gabby flipped herself onto her back, "Go away! In want to be alone!"

"Can I just talk? You don't have to listen I just want to talk."

"No! No! No!" Gabby threw a pillow at her, "I hate you!"

"Gabby don't throw the pillow at me!" Her voice came out as scolding.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled and got up and opened the window and climbed onto the fire escape.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **What do you think Laura will do? Will she go after Gabby herself or get Antonio to help?


	6. Building Relationships Part Two

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and review this story. It means so much to me; I am so glad that they're are other people who like the sibling relationship between Gabby and Antonio and who like Laura and Antonio together as a couple. My friend on Twitter named the Antonio\Laura relationship LAntonio :D So I think that should be their ship name. What do you guys think?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Coach

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Building Relationships Part 2**

"Gabby!" Laura didn't hesitate to follow her out the window; she stepped onto the balcony and saw the pre-teen about to climb down the fire escape; one wrong step and she could fall. It was then that she realized what she hadn't before; she loved Gabby, no matter how hard she was to deal with sometimes she was like her little sister and she needed to keep her safe.

"Aren't you going to tell me not to?" Gabby locked eyes with her.

Laura tilted her head; taking one step closer to the girl, "I'm really worried you're going to fall Gabby. And if you come back up we can talk; I promise if you tell me what happened I will help you."

Gabby looked up at Laura and then looked down the ladder and began to tremble, "Laura I'm scared!"

Laura took the final steps to the ladder and held out her hands, "Take my hands sweetheart."

Gabby released one hand and trembling she took hold of Laura's hand, "No!" She tried to grip it, "I'm really scared."

"I know sweetie but you need to trust me. Can you do that?"

"I want to;" She was unsure if Laura would get mad at her after; she didn't know what to think, "I don't know."

"Gabby you're not in trouble. I just want you to be safe I love you. I love you," She repeated more to herself. "Now hold on to me," She instructed and Gabby took hold of her hands and she lifted her up.

Once Gabby was stable on her feet she collapsed into Laura's arms and sobbed into her t-shirt, "She said I was ugly and fat! Mary said that!" She looked up at Laura tears in her eyes, "She used to be my friend. I've known her since daycare."

Laura held Gabby tightly and rocked her gently back and forth, "I want to show you something sweetheart;" She took her hand and led her back into the apartment.

"Do we- Do we need to tell Antonio?" She asked.

"I think that's a good idea sweetheart," Laura opened the bedroom door surprised to see Antonio leaning against the wall.

"Gabby! Don't ever scare mw like that again!" He picked her up and held her close, "You could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry Antonio," Her lower lip trembled, "Are you mad?"

"No I'm just glad you're okay but don't ever do that again. Running away is never an option Gabby you have so many people who you can talk to. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," He set her on the floor, "Now go into our bedroom and wait for Laura. I want to talk to her.

"Okay," Gabby nodded her head as she left the two adults alone.

Once Gabby was in their bedroom Laura turned to Antonio, "How long were you listening?"

"I heard everything."

Laura's eyes went wide; "And you didn't think you could have helped?"

"You handled it perfectly; I know it's been hard for you to find common ground with her. I could have gone out but then Gabby would have wanted my help. I know it's important the two of you establish a relationship with her; and that's what you just did."

"I was so scared she was going to fall; my heart was pounding so much."

Antonio chuckled lightly and kissed her on the cheek, "Welcome to the club; she's been scaring me since she learnt how to crawl."

"You're going to be a great father."

"And I know you're going to be an excellent mother," He kissed her softly on the lips, "Now go and talk to her.

Laura nodded her head and turned to walk towards there bedroom, she walked in to find Gabby looking through one of her fashion magazines, "I don't know if you've talked about this with your mom or not Gabby but what would you say if I took you bra shopping tomorrow?"

Gabby dropped the magazine and jumped off the bed and running at full speed she collided into Laura a huge smile on her face, "Really? You think I need one?"

"I think you should have a few training bras. But we need to check with your mother first."

"She'll say yes," Gabby bounced on her feet.

"Well shopping for bra's the first time is kind of like milestone your mom might want to take you."

Gabby frowned, "It'll be embarrassing if she takes me. You're cool; you won't embarrass me."

"I don't know about that sweetie," She walked to the closet and pulled out a photo album, "I want to show you some pictures of me when I was your age."

"Why?"

"Well you seemed to think I was perfect and I want you to see that I wasn't. I was still growing and I hadn't really grown into my height yet. Plus I had braces."

"Oh?" Gabby was shocked when she saw the pictures of Laura when she was younger. She looked, like Laura had said, normal. In fact in some pictures she didn't look very pretty like she did at the present time; instead she looked average; just average.

"Are you sure that's you?" Gabby questioned, "You're not tricking me?"

"Gabby I promise that's me; See look." She flipped a few pages into it until she got to the first page of a picture of her and Antonio, "See, that's Antonio and I on out first date and look at this," She she then flipped back to a page with a picture of her when she was eleven, "You can see its me in the face and eyes."

Gabriela studied both pictures until she was certain that they were both of Laura. "Will I look as beautiful as you when I'm older?"

Laura smiled, "You're already beautiful Gabby; I'm sure a lot of boys have crushes on you."

"No. All the boys like the popular girls."

"Well any boy that thinks you're not beautiful doesn't deserve you. Always remember that."

Gabby nodded her head, "Okay I will."

Laura hugged her closely, "Do you want to go call your Mom and tell her what happened? I really think she should know."

"I guess," Gabby slipped off the bed and walked towards the door and then out of the room, "Antonio you didn't already call Mom did you?"

Antonio turned away from the stove and faces his sister, "No I wanted you to do that. You know where the phone is."

"Uh-huh," Gabby walked into the living room and picked up the phone and dialed her home number hoping her mother would not pick up.

"Hello?" Esmeralda answered after the second ring.

"Hi Mom."

"Gabby. What a nice surprise how are you doing?"

Gabby took a deep breath, "Well Mom…." She began and slowly she told her everything from getting upset when Laura wasn't sure if she should be a bridesmaid to her and Laura looking at the old photo album.

"Well," Esmerelda rubbed her chin, "I know you know better then to run away."

"Yes Mom."

"I want to talk to Laura."

"Mom she doesn't have to take me shopping; you can if you really want to." Gabby didn't want her mom getting mad at Laura.

"Just give her the phone Gabriela."

Gabby knew not to push her mother when she addressed her by her whole name, "Okay." She placed the phone down and walked off to find Laura.

"Laura my Mom wants to talk to you," She walked into the kitchen to find her helping Antonio with dinner.

"Thanks Gabby," Laura turned and walked into the living room.

"Hi Esmeralda," Laura picked up the phone and cradled it on her shoulder as she sat down on the couch.

"Gabby told me what happened. You have no idea how grateful I am that you were there. I don't; know what I'd do if I ever lost her."

Laura wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you."

"She really looks up to you; as much as she doesn't show it sometimes I know she loves you. She'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for her too; She like a littler sister to me."

"I know she is; now about taking her shopping I was going to take her next weekend but she's so excited to go with you; so long as you let me buy everything you can take her."

"Oh no let this be my treat for her."

"No way. You and Antonio tight enough for money right now as it is; I don't want to add to that stress."

"Well thank you Esmeralda; I know Gabby's going to be extremely happy hear that I can take her."

"I know she will be."

"See you on Monday night for dinner."

"See you then dear, give Antonio and Gabby a kiss for me."

"Will do," Laura promised as she waited to hear the other woman hang up before she did the same.

"Gabby," She was all smiles as she walked back into the kitchen, "Your Mom said I can take you shopping tomorrow."

"Yay!" She cheered, "I want ones with hearts and lace!"

"Wow, wow, wow," Antonio crossed his arms in the air, "You're to young for lace ones. Besides no one is going to see them…. Right?"

"My friends at sleepovers will."

"Yeah Antonio bras are a big thing when you're eleven. You show your bras to your girlfriends at sleepovers."

"Uh-huh," Gabby agreed, "I want a sleepover after I get bras."

"I'm sure that would be a lot of fun."

"And you can chaperone and we can have peperoni pizza," She pointed to Laura and told her, "And if you want you can invite your friends too.  
"

"We'll see what your Mom says."

"Okay. Can I call Amanda and tell her we're going bra shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course! Laura smiled as she watched the young girl run off.

* * *

The next day at the mall Laura and Gabby were eating lunch when Gabby saw Helen, Jamie, Alex and Mary sit at a nearby table. She ducked her head and hid but it was too late; they had seen her and they were coming over.

"Gabby," Laura didn't understand why the girl was so frightened. "What's going on?"

Gabby didn't say anything as the other girls approached the table.

"Hi Gabby," Alex waved faking a smile, "What are you here shopping for?"

Before Gabby could say anything Laura stepped in, "Hi; I don't think I've met you before. I'm Laura; Are you Gabby's friend from school or gymnastics and dance. I can't really keep track of them all."

"Oh," Alex frowned, "Well I go to Gabby's school. I didn't know she did gymnastics."

"Yeah," Gabby weakly replied.

"How is she?" Jamie asked Helen and Mary, "Is she as good as me? I'm going to be on the cheerleading team in junior-high."

"No," Mary was quick to offer up information on her former best friend, "She isn't good at all."

Gabby blinked back tears.

"Come on Gabby," Laura stood up, "Lets get going; I want to check Coach before we meet go home."

Gabby followed Laura and didn't look back at the girls.

"All you have to do is walk away Gabby," Laura explained, "I know its hard sometimes but walking away and not getting upset is the best thing to do; that and always sticking up for someone else who's being bullied."

"Why did you lie? We're not going to Coach."

"I didn't lie; I can look in Coach for a bag that doesn't mean I can afford it.

"But why did you lie? Why did you make it seem like you were rich?"

"I just I was so upset at seeing them hurt you that I wasn't thinking straight. But you're right its not a good idea to lie like that because then you have to keep up the lie and that can be tough."

Gabby stopped walking and hugged Laura, "I love you; I'm glad you're my big sister."

"I love you too Gabby. I'm so lucky to have you for a little sister.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Only three more chapters left after this one. Two of which will be Laura and Antonio's wedding and Eva's birth.


	7. Everything and Nothing

**A\N: **Not much to say just thank you to all of you for enjoying the story so much and a shout-out to my amazing beta reader :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Everything and Nothing**

**Early September**

Gabriela walked into the house only to hear talking coming from the living room; Her mother, Laura's mother and Laura had been busy planning the wedding today and Gabby wasn't sure if she should dare to venture into the living room or not.

"You're just in time!" Laura smiled brightly as she appeared in the hallway, "I have something to show you. You're going to love it."

"More dresses?" She groaned. The wedding dress shopping over the summer had stopped being fun in early August.

Laura chuckled, "This time I think you're going to like it."

"Okay," She followed her into the living room, "Wow, that's a lot of books!" She exclaimed as she saw all the magazines on the floor and table.

"Don't worry about all of those," Laura led her to the couch, "What do you think of this dress?" She flipped a page in a magazine open and showed her a marked dress.

"It's pretty," She smiled, "But isn't it to young for the bridesmaids?"

"It's not for the bridesmaids; it's for my Junior Maid of Honor."

Gabby gasped open-mouthed at her, "M-M-Me?"

Laura simply nodded her head.

"Ahh!" Gabby squealed with excitement and she threw herself into Laura's arms, "Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome," Laura smiled as she kissed the top of her head, "Now go get changed and come back down here."

"Okay!" Gabby went to move out of the room, "Oh," She turned around, "Hi Mom, Hi Mrs. Kirkland" She quickly waved to her mother and to Laura's mother.

"You just made her year," Esmeralda smiled at Laura, "I'm glad we could find a compromise."

"Now we just have to find age-appropriate things for her to do," She ran a hand over her face.

"I'll do that honey," Esmeralda told her.

Just then Gabby came speeding back into her room when she bumped into Antonio who was just coming in.

"Hey you; watch where you're going," He smiled down at her.

"Guess what! Guess what!" She jumped on the balls of her feet, "Laura's going to let me be a Junior Bridesmaid!"

"Yeah I know; now go upstairs and get changed," He released her from his grasp and watched her run up the stairs to get changed out of her uniform.

* * *

Since Gabby was now in grade six part of the physical education curriculum was swimming class; and her sixth grade class was the first class to get the program. So only the third week into school they were going to be in the water in the swimming pool attached to the elementary school.

"Worst timing ever," Christy, Gabby and Amanda's new friend groaned as they followed gather their swim bags from their lockers, "If you know what I mean."

"Yeah; I know. I just had mine." Gabby spoke as their teacher singled it was time for them to walk towards the attached community centre and pool.

"And I still haven't gotten it," Amanda shut her locker, "My Mom says that's normal but I feel left out."

"You don't want it," Gabby warned, "It's awful, I get awful cramps and really moody. So much so that Antonio knows."

"Antonio knows?" Christy gawked, she had an older brother in grade eight and she couldn't imagine him knowing that stuff about her, "I can barely even talk to my mom about it."

"He doesn't know like I told him; he just guesses; he doesn't like to talk about it either and besides Laura or my Mom always stare at him until he leaves the room."

Amanda laughed, "Just wait Chris; just wait until you meet Antonio then you'll understand."

"I can't wait; Is Laura still coming too?"

"Yeah, she's staying the night with us but Antonio's not allowed to. He's just coming for dinner and then leaving," Gabby found three empty lockers, "I'll change here and watch our things."

"Yeah I wanna change in the washroom," Christy walked away, leaving Amanda and Gabby behind.

Mary and Helen, Gabby and Amada's old best friends walked past them snickering, "Look it's the freak area."

"We're not bothering you," Gabby glared at them.

"Oh but you are," Mary flipped her long hair and laughed as she walked away.

Christy returned a few minutes later wearing her one-piece bathing suit a miserable look on her face, "You don't think this is to last year right?"

"What? No it's really pretty;" Gabby finished getting her bathing suit on, "We almost match."

"Yeah," Christy felt a little better seeing her and Gabby's bathing suits only had a slightly different design and different colours.

Seeing the other girls in their class walk up to the pool deck Gabby, Amanda and Christy grabbed their towels and goggles and followed. Most of the boys were already up and some of the girls were throwing glances at them as they sat down with them on the deck.

Not surprisingly the last three to show up were Helen and Mary; they were wearing bikinis and the strutted past the boys winking and flipping their hair.

"Girls that's enough, sit down and listen to your swim instructor," Their teacher scolded them.

Both girls grumbled and sat down.

After all the instructions were given out all twenty-eight kids were put through a swim test and then spilt up into skill groups. Gabby being an excellent swimmer was in the advanced group along with a boy named David.

As Gabby climbed out of the water after her swim test Mary growled at her, it was no secret she had a crush on David.

As Gabby passed her Mary stepped forward to push her in the water but Gabby moved slightly and Mary lost her balance; she hit her head on the side of the pool and fell in the water.

Without hesitation Gabby dove into the water and tried to help Mary.

"Get-get away," Mary spitted water out of her mouth as she held her bleeding head. "You-you tried to kill me."

Gabby was taken aback and was about to respond when the swim instructor came and helped Mary back to the side of the pool. He sat Mary on a bench and went to get her an ice pack;

"Mrs. Fletcher," Mary whined, "Gabby pushed me into the water; she should be expelled."

"What?" Gabby snapped her head up, "No I didn't. I was trying to save you. Mrs. Fletcher I promise I didn't push her."

"Liar," Mary spat, "You've always been jealous of me."

"Me? Jealous of you? Your head injury must be worse then I thought."

"Okay girls," Mrs. Fletcher stepped in between them, "I think well cut swimming short today. Everybody go get changed."

"Miss. Helen needs to stay. What if I die," Mary overdramatically sighed.

"No Mary, I'll stay here. We need to get you to the nurse and call your parents. You too Gabby; meet us outside the change rooms."

"Yes Miss," Gabby nodded as she followed Christy and Amanda back down into the change room.

An hour and a half later Gabby was sitting in the principals office on either side of Antonio and Laura; her mother was at work and couldn't come, luckily Antonio and Laura both had long breaks from their classes.

"Mr. DiPaulo," Gabby rubbed her hands on her bare legs, "I didn't push Mary. She almost pushed me."

"I wasn't there Miss Dawson so I don't know what happened. We talked to your swim instructor Derek and Mrs. Fletcher who both said that from what they saw Mary and you were talking and then she stepped towards you but you stepped back and turned and then she was in the water."

But Sir if I pushed her why would I try to save her."

"I don't know Miss Dawson but to be fair I'm going to have to punish you both. You both have in-school suspensions starting tomorrow for three days."

"Three days?" Antonio questioned, "Sir Gabby has hardly been in trouble since Kindergarten. Shouldn't that play a factor?"

"I know it may seem like that Mr. Dawson but since I don't have a definitive answer I have no choice but to punish all parties involved."

"It's fine Antonio," Gabby mumbled, "Don't make it worse."

"I hope I don't see you in this office anytime soon Miss Dawson," Mr. DiPaulo spoke.

"Yes Sir," Gabby sighed as she stood up and walked out of the office followed by Antonio and Gabby.

"I didn't push her. You have to believe me," She looked at both Antonio and Laura.

"We do sweetheart," Laura assured her, "But I'm sure your Mom will talk to you about it later; for right now lets just get you back to class."

* * *

This is going to be so much fun!" Gabby grinned as she rolled her sleeping bag out onto the floor of the family room along with Christy and Amanda, "Lets try and stay up as late as we can!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Laura spoke as she leaned against the doorway.

"Laura!" Gabby jumped up and ran into her arms, "Come on lets get started!" She pulled her into the room.

"Wow, wow," Laura steadied her, "Don't you want to say hi to Antonio first?"

"Oh," Gabby looked up at her brother, "I didn't even see you."

"Gab's you're killing me," He placed his hands over his heart and overdramatically stumbled to the ground and then played dead.

"Oh you'll get over it," She rolled her eyes as she hugged him.

Antonio kissed her forehead before taking her hand and walking into the room. "You must be Christy; I'm Antonio Gabby's older brother and this is my fiancée Laura."

Christy smiled and shook Antonio's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Lets do each others hair and nails," Amanda held up a bag full of make-up.

"Well I think that's my cue to leave," Antonio kissed Laura on the lips and slipped out of the room.

"Laura can you braid my hair like you did for Gabby's first day of school?" Amanda wondered, "Or at least teach me how to do it."

"I can do both; but how about we do it after dinner. That way we won't have to stop in the middle."

"Okay," All three girls nodded.

Later that night after dinner and a movie Laura came into the living room carrying make-up and hair supplies "You ready for the make-up party?"

'Uh-huh!" All three girls nodded.

"Can you show us ho you do Gabby's hair now?" Amanda asked hopefully.

"Sure; if it's okay with Gabby."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay; come here Gab's," She sat on the couch and motioned for Gabby to sit down in front of her.

Laura started doing Gabby's hair and Amanda and Christy sat and watched.

"Wow Gabby," Christy smiled, "You're so lucky to have an older sister like Laura. I wish I had one."

Gabby smiled; "Yeah I am."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	8. Wedding and Birth

**A\N: **So here it is, the last chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting. I want to give a special thanks to my beta reader for helping me with this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Wedding and Birth**

**Spring, One Year Later**

Twelve-year-old Gabriela watched as Antonio and Laura danced their first dance as husband and wife together. It was bittersweet for her; in a way she felt like she was loosing her older brother for good. She knew though that he was very happy and that Laura was the best sister in-law she could ever ask for; Even if it took her almost five years to figure it out.

When the dance was done Gabby clapped along with everyone else and went onto the dance floor to dance with her cousins for the Dominican Republic and from Spain.

"May I have this dance," A voice from behind said as a hand taped her shoulder.

Gabby turned around and smiled; she took Antonio's hand and laughed as he tried to lift her up but wasn't able to.

"Since when did you get so grown-up? I can't even lift you up anymore."

"I know," She frowned a little, "But I'm almost twelve and in September I'll be in grade six," She reminded him.

He bent down and kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer, "I know kiddo; I know."

"I'm glad you married Laura," Gabby spoke after a few minutes, "She's pretty and nice."

"Yeah," He gently squeezed her shoulder, "I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"Why?"

"Because," He lowered his voice, "You're my two favourite girls."

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Fourteen-year-old Gabriela followed her mother into the hospital room and placed her backpack on the floor.

Antonio stood up an gently took a pink bundle out of Laura's arms, "Gabby," He walked towards his younger sister, "Gabby I'd like you to meet Eva Kathleen Dawson. Your niece."

"Hi," Gabby smiled down at the newborn baby girl who was looking up at her, "She's cute," She gently touched her forehead, "I like her name."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh I don't know," Gabby spoke with unease, "She's so small."

"Come sit beside me on the bed," Laura told her, "It might be easier to hold her sitting down."

"Okay," Gabby walked towards the bed Antonio behind her. She sat down on the bed and Antonio gently placed Eva in her arms.

Eva reached out and clasped her fist around Gabby's pinky finger. She locked eyes with her and stared.

Gabby had never felt so good in her life; "Hi Eva," She bent down and kissed her forehead, "I'm Aunt Gabby; although I'll probably be more like a big sister to you. I'll always be there for you; but I'll tell you one thing it took me a long time to learn your Daddy, my older brother loves all of his favourite girls, you, me and your Mommy equally but in different ways."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did you think? Please send me a review and let me know.


End file.
